The Reality
by Connector
Summary: Following Tegan and Sara as they go on one of their tours. Going to be full of drama, lot of fighting, and who knows, maybe heartbreak. BTW this is not Quincest.
1. Give All

My hair was flying into my face, slightly stinging my eyes, but that feeling was minimal to another, much higher feeling that was occurring in this moment. Taking a step forward, I kicked my guitar into overdrive, and grinned slightly as a loud cheer erupted from the crowd. This was it. This was what I had been waiting for. Taking the energy being oozed off the crowd, I took a deep breath, combined it with everything I had inside of me and belted out the last note of the song, the one that never failed to bring the audience to their feet screaming, chanting, and yelling as if there were no tomorrow. I held it out as long as I could, then I settled back into the music, becoming a part of it as the guitar riffs, the bass line, and the drums blended into one sound. Deciding to give the fans one last treat, I whipped out a crazy sounding guitar lead and as the rest of the band stopped, I kept it up, concentrating on hitting the right notes. I felt the theater literally tremble with the roars of the fans as I kept it up.

Finally deciding to end it, I played quieter and slower until the last note resonated in the air.

I said my thank you to the crowd as I pulled the guitar off of me and exited the stage.

_5 minutes later_

"My god Tegan, you slaughtered the crowd out there tonight! And when the hell did you start practicing because even Ted was impressed by that thing you pulled off in the end!" exclaimed my sister Sara as she handed me a Heineken and took a seat next to me on the couch in the dressing room.

I didn't answer, just smiled at her, opened the beer and took a long gulp. I sighed in bliss and closed my eyes as the cool liquid eased my burning throat. This show had taken a toll on me both physically and emotionally. My vocal chords felt strained and my back was pretty sore, but I felt emotionally drained. I _had _given it my all tonight and now all I wanted to do was sleep. So I stood up, quietly thanked Sara for the beer and started to head out of the door. But I stopped at the doorway and mentally slapped myself. _What the fuck Tegan, are you not going to praise your sister; she gave almost as much as you did out there! _Turning back, I looked at Sara and felt bad as she was still on the couch, looking at the bottle I had left on the table with a disappointed look on her face.

"Hey Sara," I called out to her. Her eyes shot towards me, and I smiled at her. "You did great tonight, good job sister. "

Her face lit up and she grinned at me. I returned the gesture before heading out towards our tour bus.

**A/N**

**So my first fanfiction, what do you guys think?**

**Oh and by the way, I plan on making this a looooooong story, because yes there will be **_a lot _**of drama, a lot of tears but also some happy moments.**

**My goal is to get over 30 thousand words, and I'm pretty sure I can pull it off.  
**


	2. Sam

**(Tegan's POV)**

I awoke to the sound of bare feet pattering quietly down the hall towards the back room of the bus. I grabbed my cell phone from under my covers and looked at the time.

**6:34**

Groaning slightly I waited a few more minutes before stumbling out of my bunk to see who was up at this ungodly hour.

As I looked into the room, I saw none other than Sara sitting at the table typing away at her laptop.

"Sara, what are you doing up so early, it's not even seven yet," I mumbled as I slid in next to her.

"FUCK!" she yelled, slamming her laptop shut while making an extra 2 feet of space between us, her eyes wide and scared.

I was confused by her reaction, and then I realized that she had her headphones in and she didn't hear me come in.

"Christ, Tegan don't sneak up on me like that!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, but seriously what are you doing?"

"Nothing"

"Oh really," I deadpanned.

"Yes really, now go back to bed."

Shrugging slightly, I flicked her ear, stood up and headed back to bed.

**4 hours later**

I stepped out of the bus and stretched my arms out and then swung them to the side.

We were still in our hometown of Calgary, Alberta and we were going to get breakfast. We being me, Ted (our guitarist), and Sara. The rest of the crew had already eaten, while Ted and I were fast asleep, and Sara… well Sara was being secretive and she had kept to herself and stayed in the backroom all morning.

"Hey Sara, are you feeling alright?" Ted asked, since Sara hadn't said a word since we stepped off the bus. A rarity since she usually would be chattering and cracking jokes by now.

She smiled tightly, nodded and sped up leaving us trailing a couple of feet behind her.

Ted looked at me, and I shrugged. We went inside Denny's after her and the waitress led us to a booth near the back of the restaurant.

We got our orders taken and while we waited for them, I noticed that Sara kept glancing at her phone, so I decided then to confront her about her mood. Plus Ted had just gotten up to go to the bathroom, so we had plenty of time.

"Sooooooo, Sara..."

She glanced up at me uninterestedly.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

"…yeah."

"Then why do I feel that you're lying to me right now?"

"Tegan, I know how I feel, I'm fine," she muttered in an unconvincing tone.

"Christ woman, I've known you for 29 years and I know when something's wrong! So don't feed me bullshit, I'll know! Now what's going on, did something happen after I left the dressing room last night?"

She stared at me for a long moment then she sighed, nodded and began to speak.

_Sara was still smiling from Tegan's praise about her performance. She wouldn't admit it to her but Tegan's approval meant the world to her…. Well when it came to performing songs._

_Still smiling she grabbed the Heineken Tegan had left and took a long drink._

"_Good show tonight, Sara," she heard a woman's raspy voice say from the doorway._

_Sara froze, the now empty bottle falling to the couch with a muted thud._

_She slowly lifted her gaze and was met with deep set hazel eyes._

"_Sam?"_

"_The one and only"_

"_H- how-….. What are you doing here?" Sara managed to choke out._

_Sam sauntered over until she was in front of Sara._

"_I was around and I decided to drop by," she said smirking at the shocked brunette._

_Sara quickly recovered and put a neutral expression on her face. But inside, she felt just healing wounds tearing open once more. This woman had played with her emotions, made her give up so much, then just up and left, leaving her to wonder what she did wrong. And now here was the one and only Sam. With her silky black hair, vintage tee, jeans, and awesome shoes… she always did have good taste in shoes…_

_Quickly snapping herself out of her reverie, she focused on Sam and asked," Really Sam, what do you want?"_

_Sam sighed, looked at her and simply said, "You". _

"_wh-w- what?"_

_Sam took a step closer to Sara who had a very confused look on her face._

"_I want you, I made a huge mistake leaving you the way I did but I want to try us. I wanna make us work."_

_Sara was in disbelief. Sam wanted to be back in her life after not speaking to her in almost a year. It seemed impossible. No, it did seem possible, she still had strong feelings for the raven haired woman but the heartbreak had left her a bit wary._

"_So what do you say, let's give us another go?" Sam said taking another step closer to Sara._

"So what happened Sara, did you take her back?" I asked, my body tensed forward waiting for her answer.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Ted rounded the corner and sat back down with us.

I mouthed to Sara _later, _and she sighed and nodded in confirmation.

Breakfast was mostly silent; both of us lost in thought and Ted too busy scarfing down food to say anything.

**A/N **

**So this was a longer chapter, and a taste of that drama and heartbreak I told you about.**

**R&R, and maybe I'll update soon!  
**


	3. Reflections

**A/N **

**Story will be in Tegan's point of view unless otherwise specified. **

**Oh and thank you for the reviews. And the hits! 142 hits, that crazy! Thank you!**

**Any who… here we go.**

Why does life always insist on bringing up the past?

A certain past named Sam.

When Sara first introduced Sam to me back in late November of 2007, I immediately disliked her. This rarely happens since I tend to be nice to everyone, but the vibes and looks that she kept giving me always made me uncomfortable. Discomfort=dislike. But I put up with her because my sister really believed that they could be something "amazing and beautiful". Those were her actual words. Everything they did seemed to be leading into a relationship and we were all certain it was going to happen.

But a year and a half later Sam simply told her that nothing was ever going to happen between them. Giving no other explanation or giving any means to contact her, she took the next flight out of Montreal to who-knows-where. As for Sara, she had flown out to Vancouver absolutely shattered and heartbroken.

Over time she learned to cope, but was never the same person. She became more insecure and constantly wondered if she was going to ever be fully happy. It took her a year to even consider dating other people again.

If I had seen Sam last night, I would have made damn sure that she never reached Sara. For that bitch tore my sister apart and who knows what she can do now…

Speaking of my sister, I haven't been able to talk to her about the subject, since after breakfast we were bombarded with interviews, an in store, and a very important meeting with our record label. We've had breaks in between but not enough time alone to actually touch the matter.

I had finished my last interview 15 minutes ago and now I was lounging around in my hotel room. Sara was next door finishing up her interview with the local paper, so I patiently waited for the writer to leave so I could go speak with her. As soon as I heard them saying their goodbyes, and the writer had entered the elevator, I walked over to Sara's room and knocked.

A few seconds passed, and then she opened the door and let me in.

"How did the interview go?" I asked her, lying on her bed.

She frowned and said, "He told me that he thought you and I would be so hot together and that we should hook up. Then he offered to make a tape of us."

I shot to a sitting position and nearly tipped over the side of the bed.

"W-wha- what?!"

Sara sighed and nodded. I just sat there is disbelief staring at her.

She was going to open her mouth to say something else when a large grin erupted on her face and she started cracking up.

She fell on the bed laughing hysterically as she tried not to look at me while pounding her fist against the bed.

"Sara?" I asked her tentatively, thinking "_she's finally gone mad"._

A few seconds later she calmed down enough to say," dude, your facial expression was just **epic!"** She then proceeded to have another fit of laughter.

Realization finally dawned on me and I hit her head with a pillow.

"You bitch, I thought you were telling the truth, and I was going to go down there to kick some candy ass!"

She just grinned at me and said"I can't believe you just quoted The Rock and said candy ass. Sooo in the nineties, Tegan."

I laughed and said, "Whatever loser, at least I don't still collect comic books"

"Hey, just so you know I could make a fortune off of those, so step off bitch!

Shaking my head I stood up grabbed her arm and said, "Come on my nerd of a sister, let's go eat dinner, I'm starved."

Sara smacked the side of my head playfully and led to way out of the door.

**A/N**

**Next chapter is finally going to include "the talk" so watch out for that. Although I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post anything new,since I'm probably going to be slammed with homework all throughout the week. But in the meantime, review please! **


	4. The Talk

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't been able to update all week, AP History is KICKING MY ASS. But I'm back with this new chapter. Oh and thank you for the people who have reviewed. I really appreciate what you guys think about the story, it lets me know if the story is heading down the right direction. But here's a new chapter, and it's a long one. (that's what she said! ha, ohhh Sara!)  
**

Sara and I walked around the downtown of Calgary trying to find a decent place to eat. We were going to head to Regina in a couple of hours, so we wanted to get a bit more exercise before embarking on the 485 mile drive. As we walked down the streets, Sara kept stopping at the few open stores to look at the shoes so I was stuck following her around. I was bored and since I had left my wallet at the hotel, I couldn't buy anything. It also didn't help that my stomach felt as empty as a pit less hole. I walked back to Sara and her small mountain of shoes and stopped at her side. Apparently she hadn't noticed me since she was still muttering to herself about whether the black oxfords would look better than the white ones if combined with formal attire. I prodded her with my foot and finally catching her attention, I said seriously," I am very hungry. I left my wallet in the hotel so I can't go buy anything. YOU have your credit card with you. So PLEASE pick a damn shoe so we can go to Timmy's and have some awesome French Onion soup." Sara looked at me, and then looked at the pairs of shoes at her feet, appearing to have an internal debate with herself. Standing up, Sara smiled at me and began walking towards the cash register with the black oxfords. "Finally!" I declared while quickly walking after her. We quickly paid since we were one of the few people remaining in the store. Stepping outside, we started walking towards Tim Horton's down the street. We walked in, got our orders and sat back down.

Sara and I talked, made jokes, and were having a good time throughout dinner. Except her god damn "that's what she said" jokes. They're funny to a certain extent, but once they are said every few sentences….. But thankfully Sara shut up and was now quietly drinking her coffee. I smiled as she played with the crumbs on the table, making them spell out her name. She was a weird one. After watching her for a few minutes, I remembered we still had some things to finish talking about.

"Sara, what's going on with you and Sam? Are you guys back together?"

She looked up from her masterpiece and her expression turned from concentration, to another more worried and serious one.

She began recounting what happened.

"_So what do you say, let's give us another go?" Sam said taking another step closer to Sara._

_Sara was caught between closing the space between her and Sam and walking out the door. She knew this woman had the power to tear her apart once more, but she could also make her feel so alive and happy. Looking into her hazel eyes, she felt herself drowning in a pool of emotions, and her resolve was getting weaker. "Why did you leave?"Sara asked, the hurt clearly showing on her face. Sam looked down and grasped Sara's hand lightly. Looking up and meeting Sara's eyes, she said, "I was so scared to get into this relationship. You remember telling me about how your sister got her heart broken over a girl who wasn't ready to date her, or was too afraid?" Sara nodded, her eyes focused on their clasped hands. "Well I was feeling the exact same way. I was scared of being committed to someone who seemed so..right. This might sound cliché but I feel this really strong connection with you, and I can't just let it go. I know what I want and its right here with you. When I was gone, all I could think about was you. I tried dating others but… they just weren't you. I'm sorry for making you suffer for what I did, and I wish I could take it all back, I really do. But I can't. I can't but I will do all in my power to get back to where we were."_

_Sara took a step towards Sam, and recounted what she had just said. It was exactly what she needed to hear." Samantha" she murmured while talking another step. "Yes, Sara?" Sam asked nervously. Wrapping her arms around Sam's neck, she whispered, "I could so fall in love with you." And with that, she closed the gap between them._

"Wow."

Sara smiled and nodded. "She's going to see us off when we get back to the bus"

Smiling, I remembered her acting strangely all day and I asked, "Was she the person you were waiting to text you at Denny's? And were you messaging her on your laptop this morning?" Her face fell slightly and she said, "yeah I've been texting her on all day. But I was actually having a conversation with Emy this morning on IM."

I frowned at Sara's fallen expression. Emy was her best friend and ex girlfriend; she couldn't have said anything too upsetting… Seeing my confusion at her change of emotions she continued," Emy told me that I was being rash with my decision and that she doesn't trust Sam. When I asked her why, she wouldn't answer me, and got offline.."

I pondered this for a minute. Emy must have a good reason for this, since she would never just say something upsetting without good reason. And I'm fairly positive that it wasn't about her and Sara's past relationship, since Emy had just moved in with her partner a couple of months ago.

"To me, it seems like you made a very good decision, it seems like Sam really is sincere about what she said. Don't worry about what Emy said tonight, call her tomorrow and ask her what's up. But for now, we should head back, the bus is leaving in an hour, and a special someone is waiting for you." I stood up, threw our trash away, and led the way out. But I was stopped by Sara, who shockingly pulled me into a hug. We stood there for a few seconds, and then she pulled away smiling at me. "What was that for?" I asked confused. Sara RARELY even touches me, so this was pleasantly surprising. She shrugged and said, "I dunno, I felt like I needed to do that for some reason. Maybe for listening to me, and just reassuring me." With that we smiled at each other and walked back to the hotel.

_(45 minutes later)_

All of our stuff was already packed into the bus, and we were just running through some last minute details before heading off. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a familiar looking raven haired woman. Nudging Sara I told her, "Go say goodbye, I'll finish up here." She smiled and went to Sam. I watched as they embraced tightly, and smiling I went back to the hotel to check out. That one gesture showed how much Sara cared for Sam, since Sara was never someone who was publicly intimate with anyone. I handed the key card back to the desk woman, and I headed back outside towards the bus.

Spotting Sara and Sam near the front of the bus, I walked up to them. "Sara we're heading out, we need to get on the bus." I looked at Sam and smiled at her, and she returned the gesture." Okay, I'm going to say goodbye, and I'll be on soon." I nodded and headed back into the bus. But I remembered I had left my ID at the main desk in the hotel lobby so I ran back into the hotel to retrieve it. Thankfully it was still lying there, so I quickly pocketed it and left the hotel.

Everyone seemed to be inside the bus, and only Sam was out there. I caught her eye as I stepped into the bus, so I smiled at her. She grinned at me, sent a kiss my way, and started walking away.

As the bus pulled away, I kept thinking, _what the fuck was that about?_

I sat down on the kitchen table to ponder a bit more, and then Sara ran in from the back room.

"Fuck, I left my Oxfords at Tim Horton's!!!"

* * *

**A/N**

**So what did you guys think? I'm starting to get an idea about where this story is heading, but who knows, it can take a twist. Reviews would be very appreciated! :)**

**P.S. Did anyone catch the T&S lyric I slipped in there?**


	5. Musings Equal Danger

**(SARA's POV)**

I am on cloud nine.

I got my girl, our shows are going absolutely amazing, Alicia Key's new album is amazing, and I'm finally feeling satisfied with my life right now.

Sam. Oh Sam, she is amazing. Every night after our shows she always calls me or sends me a text asking how the show went. All of our crew and band mates are ecstatic that we are finally

together. They saw the changes in me when Sam left; they saw how different I had become. And now that I am with her, every person I see on the bus always gives me a huge grin or tells

me to say hi to Sam for them.

Tonight is our last show of the Canadian tour and I'm like a little jumping bean on steroids backstage. Just one more show and then I can go to Montreal and spend some time reconnecting

with my girlfriend.

I was sitting in our dressing room of the venue thinking of future plans, when Tegan walks into the looking deep in thought. So deep in thought that she didn't seem to realize that my

feet were mere inches away from her. Well until it was too late. Her foot caught in the space between my two feet and she went flying forward. Tegan shot her hands out to catch her fall

and as all her weight fell on her arms, I heard a distinct popping noise. "Reaaaaal slick Tegan," I snickered as she lay on the floor. I waited for a moment and watched as she slowly got up

to her knees.

Getting off of the couch, I knelt by her since she hadn't stood up. "Tegan, are you okay?" She didn't respond but shakily got to her feet. She had her head down and she was gently

grasping her right wrist. Oh shit. "Tegan?" I asked once more, worry laced in my tone. Slowly Tegan looked up and to my horror, her face was contorted in pain and she seemed to be

holding back tears of pain. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck! Tegan, we need to take you to the hospital, look at your wrist!" I exclaimed as I took a closer look at her wrist. There was a huge l

lump growing and her hand was just dangling. "Ah fuck, SHAUN!!!" I yelled and a couple of seconds later, our bass player Shaun, plus Ted and our drummer Johnny ran into the room.

"What, what's going on!?" Shaun exclaimed his blue eyes darting around the room looking for danger. Ted and Johnny also had taken defensive stances and gathered around me and

Tegan. I pointed to Tegan, who had sat on the couch and everybody immediately crowded around her. She looked at Shaun and showed him the wrist that she had injured. "What the

hell, how did this happen?" Shaun asked as he gently turned Tegan's hand, examining it. Shaun had medical training and well… he's the closest thing we had to a doctor at the moment so

I had called him." I don't… I tripped over Sara's feet, and I landed on my hands… I should probably get this checked out soon huh?" Shaun nodded, and with that Ted and Johnny ran off to

get a car ready to take her to the nearest clinic. Tegan looked at me and said "Sara, you guys are going to have to go down there and play without me. It wouldn't be fair to the fans to

not get to see the last show." She was right, it wouldn't. "Your right, but I'm cutting the set to an hour tops." She nodded, wincing as her wrist was swelling ever further, the skin around

the wrist growing taut and shiny. "You're probably still going to be at the hospital when the show's over so I'll see you then, okay?"

Tegan nodded as she was escorted out. I stood there in the middle of the room. Well fuck, how was I going to pull this off?

(10 min. later)

I stepped out on to the stage with the rest of the band, and I was met with the cheers of the crowd. I smiled tightly, got my guitar, and began fiddling nervously with my shirt buttons.

After a while the crowd settled down to quiet murmurs since Tegan was not onstage. Stepping up to my microphone I said, "Hey guys thank you for coming out." Immediately the crowd

cheered again and I quickly strummed a few chords to calm them down. "As you can see, Tegan is not out here. She had a small accident backstage so she won't be able to perform

tonight." The crowd's volume immediately rose and in the front I saw a 14 year old girl begin to cry. Ah, Christ I better clear this up. "It's nothing serious; we think she just broke her wrist.

She's going to be taken to a clinic right now, she'll be fine. The show will go on, but Kate Cooper from An Horse will be filling in for Tegan's guitar and keyboard parts. I'll be singing a

couple of Tegan's songs, but this show will be cut down to an hour." Everyone clapped politely as Kate walked out and took Tegan's side of the stage to begin the song Arrow. The lights

dimmed, and the show began. Kate played great since she knew most of our material by heart. The fans seemed to get a kick out of seeing a new face onstage, but there were still those

random girls who kept yelling for Tegan. Throughout the show, the fans seemed into the music up to our last song Living Room, which turned out pretty well even though I sang it. After

the song ended, I took my guitar off and waved to the crowd as we walked offstage. Backstage, I thanked Kate and the rest of the band before heading to the taxi waiting for me outside.

Tegan was still in the clinic so I was going to go pick her up and get her papers filled out. Hopefully she'll be okay.

**A/N**

**Wow, so I'm sorry I haven't updated all week, I've been studying for so many tests, and I had a lot of practices and scrimmages to attend to. This wasn't exactly my best chapter; it's more like a filler. But it's kind of setting up a future scene which is pretty important. As always, reviews are much appreciated. Next chapter will probably be longer, and I'll probably update around Wed. or Thursday next week after I'm done with testing. BUT I expect reviews, they keep me going.**

** R&R!**


	6. just a bump along the road

**sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER, so much stuff has been going on. but here's a new chapter. R&R!**

**Tegan's POV**

I walked out of the dressing room holding my poor little wrist in my other hand and tried not to bump into anything. Every step I took jolted it a bit and in sent small tingles of pain shooting up into my arm. _Christ I think I set a new record for breaking the same arm. 5 times, this is an accomplishment. _I mused over this as I was escorted by our tour manager to the back parking lot of the venue, oblivious to the stares I was getting from the people backstage.

When we got outside I was surprised to see Sam waiting for us, her hazel eyes calm with a small hint of worry in them. I was a bit wary of her since that little kiss she blew to me a couple of weeks ago has been bothering me ever since. That was what I was thinking about when I tripped over Sara's feet. "Sam, what are you doing here?" I cautiously asked the raven haired woman who was standing in front of a black 2010 Ford Mustang GT. She smirked slightly and jerked her head towards the car. " I was going to surprise your sister by popping up with my new car, and take her for a ride, buuut I guess I have to take you to the hospital to get your wrist looked at." She gently turned it over and winced at how tight the skin was. "Yeah we better get in the car so you can get that thing taken care of, it looks nasty." Sam released my wrist and headed over to the driver's seat. I slowly got it the car, noting the shiny black leather seats and wondered how much this thing cost her. With a low rumble, she started the car, and slowly eased out of the parking lot.

"_Should I confront her about what she did right now, or should I wait, I do need a ride to the hospital...wait, maybe I should tell Sara first. Or what if she's just a big flirt? Fuck! _I winced in pain as we hit a speed bump. "Sorry," Sam said apologetically, the first words we've said as we pulled out of the venue. "It's okay", I mumbled, not looking at her and focusing on the scenery outside. Not that I could see anything, the damn car windows were tinted and it was around 9:30. "Tegan" I heard Sam say hesitantly. I looked over at her and saw discomfort etched on her face. "I know that I fucked up in the past with Sara, and I broke her heart before we even got together, but I'm developing really strong feelings for her and I can't imagine hurting her in any way ever again" _wait, huh?_ "Every time you and I talk, you seem wary of me, and try to avoid spending any time alone with me, and I understand if you're still angry with me about hurting your sister the way I did. Hell, I don't think I'm going to ever forgive myself for doing it but I hope that I can gain your trust and respect, it would mean the world to me and Sara." She looked over at me hopefully, waiting for me to say something back. _Jesus Christ, I'm so confused right now…_

"Wait, so a couple of weeks ago in Calgary, when you blew that kiss to me when I was getting on the bus… what the hell was that about?" I demanded, only slightly noticing that we had parked outside the clinic, the pain in my wrist being pushed aside for now.

Sam's face filled with confusion and she stared at me. "What kiss?!" she asked in disbelief. "I ran out of the bus to get my id from the hotel and as I was getting onto the bus again, I smiled at you and you blew me a kiss and walked away!" Sam stared at me for the longest moment, leaned back in her seat and began laughing. I sat there, even more confused as I watched her face slowly turn pink from laughing so hard. "What are you laughing at?!" I asked her exasperatedly. She calmed down a bit, catching her breath before asking. "Tegan, is that why you've been ignoring me and avoiding me every time I came to some of your shows?" I nodded. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe it wasn't you I was sending that kiss to?"

"Sam, you looked right at me and blew that kiss!" I slightly shouted.

"Or maybe Sara was directly behind you, and you thought I was aiming it at you," she quietly said. That stopped me from saying anything, and I just stared at her, my mouth an o. Realization hit me, and I began feeling like a damn idiot.

"Jesus Sam, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think of that possibility, I just assumed.." All the tension I've been carry for weeks slowly went out of my body.

"Hey, don't apologize, it happens," she said smiling. "Just so you know, with your sister in my life, there is no other girl in my sights."

"Good to know, otherwise I'd have to beat your ass" I said in a half joking tone.

Sam chuckled quietly before saying "well your not going to be doing any ass kicking before you get that wrist fixed." She glanced at my wrist and once again noticing my wrist, the pain began kicking in again. We got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance of the clinic.

"by the way, nice car" I commented, glancing back at the powerful sports car. She smiled proudly back at it and said "yeah your sister said she liked it back in Ottawa, so I thought I'd buy it."

Wow, was I wrong about Sam, Sara's got her wrapped around her finger…

A/U

**so I didn't really like the way this story was going so I'm going to lay off the drama for a while, it was pissing me off. but don't think there isn't going to be some in the future...**

**r&r.  
**


End file.
